A vehicle seat as described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2008-526425 is provided with a back shell that is formed in a shape capable of holding the back of a seated person, and a cushion shell formed in a shape capable of holding buttocks of a seated person. The back shell is attached so as to be movable in an up-down direction and front-rear direction relative to a back frame, and the cushion shell is attached so as to be movable in the up-down direction relative to a cushion frame. The back shell and cushion shell are coupled together by a hinge, and the back shell moves up and down, tracing the up and down movement of the cushion shell. This kind of vehicle seat enables the seated person to be held comfortably by the back shell and cushion shell, and enables a comfortable ride by movement of the back shell and cushion shell to match the physique and posture of the seated person.